Pups and the extraction
Story: It all Begin at the english countryside. A boy named Aidan Williams and his dad, Robert Williams, were flying a model of Thunderbird 3. Aiden: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, blast-off! (As the Thundebird 3 model rocket blast-off.) Aiden: Look at it go. Just like the real Thunderbirds. Robert: (Chuckles) I Guess so, son. You are an expert on International Rescue. Aiden: Yeah, I search every picture there is but I still don't get how the pilot sits in it. (The model rocket zooms and land safely back on the ground.) Robert: Come on Aiden, it's late. Last rescue for the day. Aiden: Awww. (Aiden went to go and collect his rocket. As they were about to leave. he saw something in the distance.) Aiden: Whoa, what's that dad? Robert: That's a sonic ejection platform. See energy poachers used these things to steal hydro-methane from underground. Right, let's go and work out how to turn it off. (As they rushed to the platform.) (When they got inside the cab.) Robert: It must be fully automated. I better call them in. Aiden, have you seen a com switch. Aiden: Here it is dad. As he switch on the coms. Robert: Department of energy. Man: Operations. Robert: My name is Robert Williams, I'm the warden of Dunsley fields. Now, I just discovered an illegal Hydro-Methane extractor. Man: Hold the line please. Robert: Yeah, I'm on hold. (Suddenly the extractor started to move) Aiden: The extractor! It's starting to move! Robert: The ground's gaining weight! We have to get out of here! (Then there was trouble, the platform started to collapsed). (Meanwhile in space, Rocky was listening to the distress signal as well as the pups at IR HQ) Rocky: Well that's all there is guys. Kinda weird. Zuma: I'm sitting the bar lower for weird. This is William guy is report some poaching equipment, gone on hold and hung up after he lost his nerves. Rocky: Zuma, the call came from an ID blank com at Dunsley fields right before we detected an earthquake. Marshall: So the com belong to the bad guys? Zuma: Okay, it's a little weird. Rocky: Check out these satellite images. What do you do think of it, Everest? Everest: It appears to be a Sonic Ejection Platform and not a well engineered one like that. Rocky: Right, Everest but just a little later, it became like this. Everest: The control section sheared clear-off. Marshall: So, the greedy crooks must have somehow suck the hydro-methane, forgot to turn off the machine and now it's trash. The problem took care of itself. Everest: Not quite, Marshall. Rocky: The call likely came from the control section. Marshall: And if Mr Wiiliams and his son were inside. Rocky: Excatly! We may have a situation. I ran into some reports about these machines. The poachers must have extracted them on the black market and scans show ocean water is starting to flood the cabins below and it's cavern we've been expecting. If anymore of this, Dunsley Fields would become a huge sinkhole. Marshall: Okay, I'll fly over with Zuma and see what we can see. (As they head out to suit up, Robo-dog went to join them but was caught by Everest) Everest: And where do you think you're going Robo-dog? You're on cleaning duty remember. (Marshall and Zuma geared up, suited up and got into Thunderbird 2.) Marshall: Are you all set, Thunderbird 2? Thunderbird 2: I'm ready to launch, Marshall? Zuma: Are you all set, Thunderbird 4? Thunderbird 4: Thunderbird 4, ready to dive-in. 5 4 3 2 1 Marshall: Thunderbirds and Paw Patrol is go! work in progress...